


Revival

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Bashing, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper bashing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Tony comes back to life and Peter is content.





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> OK, WAIT! Just in case you are confused:  
> REMEMBER that time in Avengers: Infinity War where Pepper is telling Tony to get out of that spaceship and it's all static. Okay, WELL imagine that instead of saying that she breaks up with Tony right then and there.  
> ALSO: There is this character that I made up, it's a lady. I only made her up to create this plot. I'm so sorry if this story sucks, again I'm so sorry!
> 
> If you like Pepper, sorry, you shouldn't read this. I don't like Pepper at all.

After that small awkward conversation between his Aunt May and Happy, Pepper walks in.

“Hello, Peter!” Pepper introduces with a bright smile and Peter gives her a fake one back. How dare she be smiling? Mr. Stark is gone and she’s smiling! It’s like he meant nothing to her!

“Hi,” Peter murmurs wanting to leave this room already. He can feel the tension between Pepper and him. He can’t stand being near Pepper. She had the nerve to break up with Mr. Stark when she found he was in space. Like did she really think that was the right time to do that?

“I have something for you, I feel like you are ready for it now,” Pepper tells him and passes the card to him. Peter is hesitant, but grabs the letter that’s in the envelope. He is about to open it, but then he sees the handwriting that says, **_To Peter_**. He already recognizes the handwriting.

Peter scoffs throwing it on the ground feeling angry and frustrated all at the same times. Mr. Stark and his memories with him are hitting him left and right. He’s clenching his fists so he won’t cry.

“You think this is funny?!” Peter snaps.

“Peter!” May calls out.

“How long have you had this letter? And you are barely giving it to me!” Peter hisses.

“I was waiting for the right time, you were grieving and it didn’t seem appropriate to give it you at the funeral,” Pepper responds. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I should have waited longer. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, it’s been a month since he’s gone! You don’t get over someone’s death that quick!” Peter barks out.

“Peter,” he hears his Aunt May say but he ignores her. He can feel his blood boiling!

“But I mean of course you can since you are all smiles, I bet you are loving the single life,” Peter comments with a wicked smile wanting Pepper to know how much he hates her.

“Peter, I loved and cared for him as much as you did,” Pepper argues offended he said that.

“Yeah, right! You kept dumping him left and right, so bullshit!” Peter hisses. “And don’t fucking compare me and you. You just said it, you LOVED and CARED for him. I still love him and I still care for him. Besides if you did, why in the hell did you break up with him the day he and I were heading towards the fight with Thanos? You fucking dumped him, how generous of you.”

“I…I...it was too much for me, he was always obsessed with his suits…” Peter just bursts.

“Are you fucking kidding!? That was the reason! You don’t deserve him, you never did. You just wanted to control him and be the boss in the relationship. Mr. Stark is iron man, with or without the suit; it’s a part of him. And if you couldn’t cherish him like he deserved, then fuck you!” Peter roars with venom in his words. Pepper stays quiet. Peter then realizes he has tears streaming down his cheeks and leaves the room.

May and Peter head home, May doesn’t snap at him. She knew that he was going to burst any day now. Peter dried his tears and is shaking with anger and sadness. Peter can’t even pick one. He sits down on his bed, but May sits by his side. Peter sees the letter in her hands.

“I picked up the envelope,” May whispers and Peter nods no feeling the tears coming back. “Honey, you need to read it. He wanted you to have it. You need closure.” Peter nods ok and grabs the letter. Peter wants to read it, but it’s just going to bring more pain he can’t endure any longer. He feels like he is going to burst. “Do you want me to leave?” Peter nods no. Peter opens it slowly and with shaking hands.

He reads:

_Hey, underoos. This is might be a long letter, just a heads up. I don’t when you are going to get this, but since you are opening it, here it goes. I’m proud of you Peter and I appreciate you being in my life. I’m sorry if my handwriting is sloppy, I’m writing this while drunk. I know, I know. I shouldn’t be drinking and I have been sober for a while, but kid...how can I be sober when you are gone? The only reason I decided to become sober because of you, you were my motivation and you were taken from me. That son of a bitch Thanos took you away from me and I want you to know that I will do everything, everything in my damn power to get you back. I have a feeling I won’t survive, but I don’t care. I want you to be alive so you can live your life to the fullest. I wish I said a lot of things to you. I want to give you a straight and proper apology for the vulture incident; I should have communicated with you and been by your side. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I wasn’t listening to you. I wish I told you how much I cared about you because Peter, I do. You weaseled your way into my heart. When you come back kid, make sure to do right. Kid, I already know you are going to do so much because I believe in you. You are the best out of all of us. I wish I got to spend more time with you and take you anywhere you wanted because kid you deserve the world. I miss your rambles; it’s so damn quiet without you. I miss the way you would light up when are talking about your patrol or if you saw something that interested you. I wish I gave you a million hugs and it fucking kills me knowing you will never get a proper one. I’m fucked up kid. I just…I’m not used to hugs or emotions, but you came into my life and now I feel warm, no not warm, that’s weird. I feel protective and loving towards you. I never understand why you idolize me since you always look at me as if I hung the moon, but I tried my best to look good in front of you because I didn’t want you to look at me like a screw up like the whole world does. Look, I never told anyone this, but I was planning to adopt you. I know, I know. Don’t freak out, I feel like you are. I just…Peter, no matter how many times I tried to distance myself away from you, I couldn’t. You were always there for me and never once left my side. I’m grateful for that. I had an opportunity to be in your life and it was an honor. I didn’t anyone else this either, but I’m leaving you Stark Industries. Again, don’t freak out. You deserve this, Peter. Either way, before this whole shit happened; I was already planning to hand it over to you. Pepper can’t stop you because I made sure it was under your name, so no one can stop you. When you are of age, I know you will do great things for Stark Industries. It sucks knowing I won’t be there when you graduate high school, I wanted to be there. I wanted to be there so I can cheer the loudest along with May. I wanted to see you go off to MIT and I’m going to miss that too. I’m also leaving you my bots and access to my workshop. Please take care of my bots, they are fond of you. You are always spoiling them. Look kid, all you need to know is that I left you a lot of shit; everything is under your name. I wish I had more time, I feel like this letter isn’t enough. Please don’t blame yourself. I know you so well; please don’t think it’s your fault. This is what parents do; they sacrifice anything for their child which includes their lives. Please continue being you, being Spiderman and saving the little guys. I’m proud of you. Peter, the last thing I want to say is I love you, I love you so damn much kid._

_Sincerely,_

_Tony_

After reading the letter, Peter already has tears streaming down his cheeks. Days of staying quiet and not crying finally bursts something inside of him. He bursts out into sobs. May cradles him into a hug. “I miss him!” Peter sobs and clutches the letter close to his heart. May holds onto him as he breaks down. May was reading the letter along with Peter and can feel herself crying too. “It’s not fair, it’s not fair!”

When Peter goes to bed, he can’t find himself to stop crying. He just re-reads the letter over and over again that he practically knows the letter by heart.

~

Peter hasn’t gone to the Avengers Facility to see what Mr. Stark left him, he needs time and May accepted that. Also, he didn’t want to bump into Pepper, Peter already knows he was going to argue with her if he saw her.

Besides he had a field trip to go to, Peter tries his best to be happy, but it just feels like he’s betraying Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark said no to blame himself and to live his life, but it’s not right. He needs Mr. Stark by his side and in his life. He does socialize with his friends and tried to have a conversation with MJ. MJ and Ned by his side are helping him a lot.

However, of course, he is now on a mission. Nick Fury and Maria Hill think he was fit to be in this mission. How great. Not even a month of Mr. Stark’s passing and they have the decency to think he’s “ready” to be Spiderman again. Just being in any damn suit pisses him off; he doesn’t feel like he should be in one.

Peter stands there tired of this crap; he just wants to get out of this suit. This suit that is filled with memories he just wants to forget. Mr. Stark created his suit and it makes him think back to the workshop days when Peter visited. The laughs they shared. Peter repeatedly blinks his eyes to prevent himself from crying.

He teamed up with this guy named Mysterio and now they are meeting this random lady. He knows that Nick Fury would be against it, but he doesn’t really care. Things were going downhill anyway.

She’s wearing culture –like clothing, but he knows she has powers because her powers light up once in a while. Her eyes are green, but they light up when she connects with her powers. Peter however knows her powers somehow tie to the staff she is holding. It’s wooden, but there are designs on it which looks unfamiliar to him.

“We know who we need!” the lady snaps.

Mysterio looks back at Peter and shakes his head. Peter lenses glare at him wondering why he looked at him like that.

“I don’t think the kid is ready, he was close to him,” Mysterio comments. Peter now is paying attention to this conversation. Close to who?

“I know how to get rid of this beast, but I won’t help you until you give me what I want. You need _him_ to get the job done,” the lady hisses.

“Fine,” Mysterio responds. They are now at a different spot once she hits the staff repeatedly. They are in a creep looking lair. There are mystical writings everywhere.

“Where are we?” Peter whispers.

“Sh, let her do her job,” Mysterio advices. Peter sits down on a chair and overhears her chanting something. How in the hell did he get himself into this mess? First he was helping Mysterio and then now they are working with this random ass lady. The ground starts to shake and the room brightens up. Peter closes his eyes once the brightness fades out. He hears movement.

“What in the hell?” he hears and he freezes. That voice.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouts yanking his mask off once he spots a confusing Tony Stark. Mr. Stark turns his head over to Peter.

“Kid!” Tony says and they both engulf each other in a hug. “You ok?”

“Yeah, now I am,” Peter responds. He is relieved and smiling wide. He’s back.

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” the lady says with a wicked smile.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony questions.

“No need to know that. You have an amazing intelligence and skills that are useful for me,” the lady says. The lady wants Tony to track down a jewel that bestows magical powers, but doesn’t have the tech or tools to do it. Her powers are limited and can’t track it down. However, with Tony’s skills and knowing how to track things down with no difficulty, she knows he can help.

“Nope!” Mr. Stark says.

“If you do this, you can stay alive. You don’t, I’ll undo this and you’ll end up dead again,” the lady threatens. Peter hugs Tony tightly that Tony feels like his bones are about to break.

“No, no. Don’t, please,” Peter pleads. The lady sighs.

“Relax, kid. I won’t do that,” the lady responds. “Unless he tries to betray me.”

She walks out.

“Let’s get to work,” Mysterio responds.

~

While Tony is tracking down the jewel, Tony is confused as hell.

“I’m curious; why in the hell did you go to her?” Tony asks Mysterio. “All because you couldn’t defeat the water beast, you automatically went to her?”

“Look, I’ve tried countless times to take down this water beast. She said she can help, but until we find this jewel, she won’t help,” Mysterio explains.

“Something is off about her. Why does she want this jewel so much?” Tony questions.

“Let’s just do as she says,” Peter tells him.

“Pete, this isn’t a smart thing to do even for you,” Tony argues.

“I don’t care! I’ll do anything if that means you can come home! I don’t care if I sound selfish, but I missed you Mr. Stark. I don’t want you to leave again,” Peter argues. Tony stays quiet. He’ll talk to Peter later.

~

When Tony is alone with Peter, Tony says, “Peter, I’m sorry but I’m not going to help this witch lady.”

“What, why?! You said you almost found it!” Peter argues.

“Kid, she’s not the good guy. If she wants to help, she should’ve done it without wanting something in return,” Tony advices. Peter crosses his arms glaring at him. “Take the mask off so I can speak to you properly.” Peter does and Tony can see that Peter is pissed.

“Just help her and everything will be fine!” Peter hisses.

“No! If she undoes the spell that is keeping me alive, so be it! Kid, find another way to defeat this water beast,” Tony tells him.

“No! My god, why don’t you just do this? It’s just a stupid jewel!” Peter shouts.

“Kid, I don’t understand why in the hell you are mad at me!” Tony snaps. Peter just bursts.

“You left! You left me!” Peter shouts. Tony stays quiet. “Why would you think I would be fine after you left?”

“Kid, I left a letter,” Tony responds. “Did you get it? I explained everything and I had no other choice. I had to get you back.”

“I did get the letter, but it hurt! I hated not having you in my life! I couldn’t bring you back like you did for me,” Peter sobs. Tony brings him into a hug. “I know you left me some things, but I don’t want them. I want you. I don’t want to lose you. You are back and I don’t want you to go away! I don’t think I can go through that again!”

“Peter, I know. I felt this way when you were gone, I felt useless and hopeless. I will always be here for you Peter, but this isn’t right and you know it. I want to stay here and watch you grow up and I wish I can, but I can’t. I know you want to be selfish, but you know that this lady isn’t telling you the whole truth. This jewel is going to give her more than just help her with magic. She’s going to do something cruel,” Tony tells him. Peter thinks about it, but stays in Mr. Stark’s arms getting the comfort from him.

~

Mr. Stark and Peter find out more about the lady. Her name is Charlotte Miller. She’s in her late thirties and was obsessed with dark magic. She has a history of assaulting other people. They found out more about the jewel and that if it is combined with the staff, hell will break loose on earth. Tony noticed that she’s only strong or has powers whenever she has the staff. However, without it, she’s just a normal human being. And also while tracking the jewel down, he sent out a message to the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony is not going to let this crazy lady get away.

Unfortunately, they found the jewel when Charlotte was in their presence. They found it in buried in an abandoned area. Charlotte grabs the jewel observing with a dazed expression. While she’s distracted, Peter webs the staff away and Tony snatches the jewel away. This lady sucks at her job, let’s just say that.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” she snaps.

“What are you doing?” Mysterio asks.

“She’s the reason why that water beast is loose!” Tony explains. Mysterio looks at Charlotte.

“Have you noticed that whenever she has the staff, it shows up? Then disappears when the staff is no longer in her hands,” Peter adds. Mysterio is enraged.

“Break it, underoos!” Tony informs.

“Do it, kid and your precious Stark is gone forever,” the lady threatens. Mysterio knocks her unconscious.

“I know I was raised not hit a woman, but she’s hurt a lot of innocent people unleashing that water beast,” Mysterio mumbles.

“Mr. Stark, I…I can’t,” Peter stutters feeling his tears threatening to spill. He looks over to Tony.

Tony nods and Peter closes his eyes feeling tears spilling out his eyes as he snaps the staff in half. Peter falls down onto his knees and bursts out crying. He slips his mask off not caring anymore. Mr. Stark is gone and he can’t bring him back. At least he got to hug him one more time. He just wanted Mr. Stark to stay. He finally opens his eyes and sees Mysterio’s sympathetic smile. Tony isn’t standing there anymore. Peter nods no crying out, “Mr. Stark, no!” He noticed the jewel fell since Tony was holding onto it. Peter grabs it.

“Please! Please, let Mr. Stark live! Bring him back!” Peter pleads desperately knowing no one can hear him. Without him realizing it, the jewel lights up and vanishes.

He feels arms around him. He tenses him, familiar with how safe he feels right away. Peter turns around and spots Mr. Stark. Peter smiles wide and hugs him back.

“How in the hell did that happen?” Mysterio asks seeing the whole thing. Tony just bopped out of nowhere. “Does the jewel let you grant a wish?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Peter sobs while clinging onto Tony. They hear the quinjet arriving.

“Took them long enough,” Tony comments.

“You are honestly the best,” Peter mumbles.

“What do you mean, kid?” Tony questions.

“Well, you were brought to back to life and in literally a couple of hours, you managed to find the jewel and call for back up. You did all that in a short amount of time while it took me a couple of days,” Peter explains.

“Kid, you weren’t ready to go on a mission yet which reminds me to snap and yell at Nick,” Tony responds. The quinjet lands and the avengers exit out and they are in shock when they see Tony.

“How in the…” Rhodey starts, but rushes over to Tony. Everyone gives their hugs and happy to see Tony again. They then deal with Charlotte and make sure she’s handcuffed. Tony isn’t going to leave just yet.

“Wanna stroll through Europe longer? You are on a field trip after all,” Tony reminds him.

“No, I wanna go home. Can we grab my stuff first?” Peter asks.

~

Peter and Tony head back to Avengers Facility. Everyone is ecstatic to have Tony back home. They inform Aunt May and there’s pretty much a celebration. Tony has to explain to everyone how he ended up back and then died again, and then came back again.

“No more dying, ok?” Rhodey jokes, but he’s serious at the same time.

“Yeah, please,” Peter responds and Tony gives him a hug to assure him.

“So, the jewel granted your wish?” Scott asks Peter.

“I guess, I just…I really wanted Mr. Stark back,” Peter confesses. Tony kisses the top of his head to ease him.

“It’s alright, underoos. I’m here,” Tony assures.

“What happened with the jewel?” Natasha questions.

“It disappeared after Mr. Stark came back to life,” Peter tells them.

~

After that day, Peter feels uplifted again and feels content with his life. Of course, Pepper and him still don’t get along and Tony doesn’t either. Tony already advised her that Peter will own Stark Industries when he is of age and ready. Pepper wasn’t happy, but Tony didn’t care. Pepper may or may have not quit, but Tony can handle his company. He’s done it for years anyway. The whole world was happy to know that Iron Man was alive and well once Tony announced it to the media. Peter gets to have his workshop days again and always visits him.

“Kid, did you ever see what I left at all?” Tony asks as they are working in the workshop.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it, Mr. Stark,” Peter responds.

“It’s good news though,” Tony assures. Peter turns his head to Mr. Stark. “I did leave you this place, but since I’m alive, you can still live here and your Aunt May too.”

“That’d be great!” Peter responds and engulfs Tony in a hug.

“Also…I still want to adopt you…if you are up for it?” Tony adds. Peter looks at him with a bright smile that can light up the whole room.

“I’d like that dad,” Peter replies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like my writing, you can kindly leave.


End file.
